Numerous electrovalves (solenoid valves) are known, in which their sealing element is operated by the effect of a magnetic field generated by a coil, moving in the direction of its longitudinal axis as determined by said field, which is created in the body of the valve in which it is housed.
This type of valve has the disadvantage that its action can only be “all or nothing”, i.e. with complete opening or closing of the fluid inlet or outlet ports, with no possibility of regulating the through-flow by means of the partial opening or closing of said ports.
Furthermore, on the known valves the movement of the seal in the longitudinal direction requires a relatively high energy consumption to overcome the opposition presented by the actual pressure of the fluid and, when applicable, the back force of the opposing spring, which tends to return the seal to its starting position.